sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Second Chances V2 Death Order
Here within lies the order in which the students from P.J. Hobbs Senior High School met their ends. Death Order 65th - Richard Ormsby - Pushed into the ravine by William Lohman 64th - William Lohman - Drowned 63rd - Jeanette Buendia - Strangled by Sophie McDowell 62nd - Yasmin Carrol - Shot by Katarina Konipaski 61st - Lyndi Thibodeaux - Head cleaved in by Jay Harland 60th - Panya Bishara - Stabbed in the neck by Bridgette Sommerfeld 59th - Vincent Holway - Suffocated in tar pit 58th - Aaron Chalmers - Shot by Everett Taylor 57th - Blaine Eno - Head crushed by Michael Crowe 56th - Simon Leroy - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Blaine Eno and Michael Crowe 55th - Michael Maxwell - Head cleaved in by Saachi Nidal 54th - Bridgette Sommerfeld - Knocked into a tar pit by Wendy Fischer 53rd - Paris Ardennes - Died from internal injuries caused by Jasmine King 52nd - Lance Adams - Shot by Jasmine King 51st - Jay Harland - Throat cut by Saachi Nidal 50th - Eris Marquis - Shot by Katarina Konipaski 49th - Everett Taylor - Shot by Bunny Barlowe 48th - Clair Belvedere - Shot by Katarina Konipaski 47th - Amanda White - Head trauma 46th - Aria Samuels - Shot by Natali Greer 45th - Jasmine King - Head cleaved in by Brigid Paxton 44th - Kasumi White - Died of infection due to improperly-cleaned wounds 43rd - Sebastien Bellamy - Shot by Miranda Millers 42nd - Tessa Blackridge - Accidental self-inflicted gunshot wound 41st - Jason Andrews - Stabbed by Saachi Nidal 40th - Alice Gilman - Shot by Katarina Konipaski 39th - Adonis Alba - Head cleaved in by Saachi Nidal 38th - Damion Castillo - Remained in a Danger Zone 37th - Brigid Paxton - Shot by Bunny Barlowe 36th - Clio Gabriella - Bludgeoned by Sophie McDowell 35th - Tania Chell - Stabbed in the eye by Scarlett McAfee 34th - Rachael Langdon - Strangled by Kris Hartmann 33rd - Zubin Wadia - Collar detonated due to tampering by Ramona Shirley This is the halfway point in the game 32nd - Sarah Miller - Shot by Bunny Barlowe 31st - Ramona Shirley - Head cleaved in by Saachi Nidal 30th - Natalie "Nate" Chauncey - Fell into the ravine 29th - Felicia LaChapelle - Poisoned by Wendy Fischer 28th - Sophie McDowell - Poisoned by Wendy Fischer 27th - James Mulzet - Shot with a harpoon by Irene Djezari 26th - Christopher Schwartz - Jumped off the cliffs 25th - Theodore Fletcher - Drowned in the lake 24th - Yumi Nunes - Shot by Wendy Fischer 23rd - Katarina Konipaski - Beaten to death by Michael Crowe 22nd - Michael Crowe - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Katarina Konipaski 21st - Miranda Millers - Stabbed and shot by Scarlett McAfee 20th - Natali Greer - Shot by Saachi Nidal 19th - Scarlett McAfee - Shot by Saachi Nidal 18th - Roy Benson - Shot with a harpoon by Irene Djezari 17th - Kyran Dean - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Katarina Konipaski 16th - Brandon Baxter - Suicide via slitting his throat 15th - Keiji Tanaka - Remained in a Danger Zone 14th - Soren Rosendahl - Shot by Saachi Nidal 13th - Dan Liu - Head trauma 12th - Saachi Nidal - Shot with a crossbow bolt by Chuck Soileaux 11th - Kitty Gittschall - Bludgeoned by Wendy Fischer 10th - Tina Luz - Died from infection and blood loss 9th - Cody Jenkins - Suffocated in tar pit 8th - Jonathan Lancer - Shot by Bunny Barlowe 7th - Irene Djezari - Shot by Bunny Barlowe 6th - Daniel Whitten - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Irene Djezari 5th - 4th - 3rd - RUNNER UP - WINNER - Kill Rankings 8 Kills: :Saachi Nidal (Michael Maxwell, Jay Harland, Jason Andrews, Adonis Alba, Ramona Shirley, Natali Greer, Scarlett McAfee, Soren Rosendahl) 6 Kills: :Katarina Konipaski (Yasmin Carrol, Eris Marquis, Clair Belvedere, Alice Gilman, Michael Crowe, Kyran Dean) 5 Kills: :Wendy Fischer (Bridgette Sommerfeld, Felicia LaChapelle, Sophie McDowell, Yumi Nunes, Kitty Gittschall) :Bunny Barlowe (Everett Taylor, Brigid Paxton, Sarah Miller, Jonathan Lancer, Irene Djezari) 3 Kills: :Michael Crowe (Blaine Eno, Simon Leroy, Katarina Konipaski) :Irene Djezari (James Mulzet, Roy Benson, Daniel Whitten) 2 Kills: :Jasmine King (Paris Ardennes, Lance Adams) :Sophie McDowell (Jeanette Buendia, Clio Gabriella) :Scarlett McAfee (Tania Chell, Miranda Millers) 1 Kill: :William Lohman (Richard Ormsby) :Jay Harland (Lyndi Thibodeaux) :Bridgette Sommerfeld (Panya Bishara) :Everett Taylor (Aaron Chalmers) :Blaine Eno (Simon Leroy) :Natali Greer (Aria Samuels) :Brigid Paxton (Jasmine King) :Miranda Millers (Sebastien Bellamy) :Kris Hartmann (Rachael Langdon) :Ramona Shirley (Zubin Wadia) :Chuck Soileaux (Saachi Nidal) Suicides/Accidents/Collar Detonations :William Lohman (Drowned) :Vincent Holway (Suffocated in tar pit) :Amanda White (Head trauma) :Kasumi White (Died of infection due to improperly-cleaned wounds) :Tessa Blackridge (Accidental self-inflicted gunshot wound) :Damion Castillo (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Natalie "Nate" Chauncey (Fell into the ravine) :Christopher Schwartz (Jumped off the cliffs) :Theodore Fletcher (Drowned in the lake) :Brandon Baxter (Suicide via slitting his throat) :Keiji Tanaka (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Dan Liu (Head trauma) :Tina Luz (Died from infection and blood loss) :Cody Jenkins (Suffocated in tar pit) Category:Second Chances